Her Feet on the Floor
by Laurenio567
Summary: post TLJ: Rey and Kylo meet up regularly, unable to keep away due to the attraction of the bond. As they grow more and more fond of each other, they must address the fact that they're life feelings hinge on the other and if there's any hope of having what they want, maybe one or both of them must admit they were wrong. Reylo TLJ SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

"It was always a childhood dream of mine to see Naboo." Rey breathed in the clear air and listened to the drone of the waterfalls crashing into the sea. She looked over her shoulder at Kylo Ren, her hair flowing around her shoulders. She had taken it out of its usual buns. He often told her he liked her hair down.

"I never particularly cared for it." He admitted as he tossed his bag on the king sized bed that faced rows of glass panels with views of billowing sea grass and flowers. His tone suggested his dislike for the country had something to do with his past and Rey knew never to delve into that. She would find out in his dreams.

"I've never breathed air so…sweet." She searched for a word to describe her joy. She stretched and set her bag on the floor by the bed. "I already know I'll never want to leave."

"Unfortunately, I only have three days." He warned.

"I only have four." She added. "My dream will be cut short."

"I can show you around while we're here." He offered, unlike himself to be so forward.

"Leave our lodgings?" Rey stared incredulously. "Is that wise?"

"No one in Naboo has been involved in deep politics for years. If it really is so important to you to see this region before you leave, I will say that I am very familiar with its facets." He divulged.

"If you wouldn't mind." Rey shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear self-consciously. "I don't know anyone here."

"In this case, that's an advantage." Kylo stripped himself of his light undershirt and tossed it at the foot of the bed. Rey turned to drink in his strong upper body. He caught her staring and a hungry gleam shined in his eye. "You better come here." His voice had gone deeper. She shivered and obeyed him. "You've been training hard." He looked at the bruises on her arms as he slowly discarded her blazer and tunic. "But I already knew that." He referred to the force bond that still connected them in mind and body.

"They don't hurt." Rey looked at the spots on her skin.

"If you're worried I'll be soft with you, I won't." he smirked. She blushed. She had made it clear to Kylo after the first few times they met that they would rarely make love. She liked to think that they met to sleep together, not to have anything to do with love. She could handle the physical attraction. But when she began to admit to herself that there was more behind it, her heart clenched in her chest so she thought she'd die.

"I remember you saying you brought something new." Rey looked slyly at Kylo as he stepped into the bathroom and ran water over his face.

"I did. But that's not for you to know right now." He chided her gently. "Later. Patience."

"I brought a few things myself." She added. She heard him pause, the water shut off, and him let out a breath.

"What do you mean?" he slowly stalked out of the bathroom and toward her. "When would you have had the chance to…" his voice faded off as she let slip an image to him of the silk shop she had been at a few weeks before. She had made a number of purchases. He groaned aloud and she smiled.

"Eager, aren't we?" she teased. He growled and picked her up.

"You will wear those before you leave." He ordered.

"If you promise to use those cuffs on me." Rey nodded toward his bag. He narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know what they were?"

"I didn't. But now I do." She beamed and he tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her like an animal, eyes never leaving hers.

"You are infuriating." He mumbled as he ran his long fingers down her neck and across her chest.

"And you're a stubborn problem-child." She retorted.

"So very true, my scavenger." He grunted as she tried to grind against him. The playfulness was gone. The clothes would be next to leave and again there would be nothing between them except their hearts.

Kylo Ren listened to her even breathing later that night as shadows danced across the floor and the rest of Naboo. He never felt guilty for coming. He always felt guilty for leaving. He didn't want to think about what that meant. But while they were apart, even the bond was not enough. He had to see her, hear her voice, touch her, and he knew it was the same for her. It was why they had agreed to this. But every time he ended up feeling even more deprived than he did the time before.

He looked over at Rey, sprawled across her side of the bed, hair a mess and chest rising and falling evenly. The moonlight illuminated her features and he thought to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful. He saved the image in his mind to remember on lonely nights back at the base. Then he resolved to think no more and pulled her close to him, so her back was to him, and he slept.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have no right to look so sexy when you sleep." Was the first thing he heard out of Rey's mouth in the morning. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes and looked up at Rey in her short, silk bathrobe with wet shower hair in the middle of a sunny room.

"You're one to talk." He grunted and turned over. She shook her head and hid a smile. He was so grouchy in the morning. Instead of leaving him like she sometimes did, she crawled on top of him, rolling him onto his back and straddling him so he would look up at her. He did.

"Should I make breakfast or will we go out?" she wondered.

"Let's decide in another hour." He proposed. She chuckled.

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"And I'm exhausted but apparently no one cares about me." He replied dramatically before reaching up and throwing her off of him onto the floor and pulling the covers over his head. She gasped and giggled.

"You're such a drama queen." She stood up and readjusted her robe. "I'll get dressed and make you some coffee. We'll have brunch when you get up."

"You're a goddess." She heard come from under the blankets.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rey watched Kylo walk through the beautiful corridors in his new clothes. He had forsaken his usual uniform for a dark gray shirt with the black pants because of the warmer climate. She liked it. He looked more casual and lighthearted, even if he wasn't.

"The artwork is beautiful along here." She ran her fingertips lightly along the walls of the palace.

"Good thing you're a Jedi or we probably wouldn't be able to get in." he admitted. "They're strict about that sort of thing."

"Julius?" she giggled. "That's the fake name you chose? I still can't believe they didn't even recognize you."

"How could they have? The last time I was here was when we visited my grandmother's lake cottage when I was eight. Nobody here remembers my family."

"Was it a nice time?" Rey asked cautiously. She watched his face darken and knew she should not have asked the question. "Look at the bridge over there." She pointed out a covered bridge connecting two sections of the palace to distract him. He looked down at her and stopped walking. Her bulky training tunic was thick and he noticed her eyeing the native clothing.

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her back toward the streets of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rey had only recently discovered the process of shopping. Leia was very generous and so were the people she helped, earning her much more than she ever dreamed of having. But the shop in Naboo, she wasn't prepared.

"You have a beautiful figure." The shop attendant smiled warmly at Rey as she measured her for a dress. "You must be so hot in all these layers."

"I admit I have been." Rey chuckled and watched the young girl at work. "I had no idea that Naboo was such a hub for summer clothing."

"I could tell you were a foreigner as soon as you stepped in."

"Do most women shop here?" Rey wondered, curious about the culture of the planet.

"Those who can afford it." The girl replied. "The gentleman that paid for your dress was very wealthy."

"He should have let me pay for it." Rey murmured to herself as she thought of Kylo handing over the currency without a thought, then making a quick escape to a craftsman's shop down the road. "What's your name?" Rey asked, suddenly returning to the moment.

"Larin." The girl finished writing down the last measurement.

"Do you come from around here?"

"No. I come from Coruscant. This is my summer job."

"A very nice job." Rey admired. "I could stay here forever."

"I'll be back with the correct fabric. If you step behind the screen and undress, we'll make sure we fit everything right." Larin motioned to the changing screen.

"Oh! Of course!" Rey nodded and stepped behind the screen. She was still in awe at the fact that a year ago she had been in Jakku, scavenging for her food and now she was in Naboo, a galaxy luxury, being fitted for her first dress. She wondered what it would feel like to wear….what was the fabric Larin had described? Satin? Or was it silk? She giggled to herself. She must seem so clueless to the natives. She had so much left to learn about the rest of the galaxy and she knew this was just the beginning.

"Here we are." Larin slipped the wine-colored fabric over the screen to Rey. Rey gasped.

"It's so soft!"

"It's satin." Larin explained as Rey struggled to put it on. "It's very lightweight so you can keep cool in the sun."

"I think I've figured it out." Rey announced, determined to get it right.

"Let me help you button it." Larin called Rey out. "Oh my." Larin looked over the woman in front of her. "He was right. Wine is the perfect shade for you."

"Pardon?" Rey raised her eyebrows.

"He specifically asked for a red dress for you. Wine to be specific. He was smart. It goes so well with your hair." Larin slipped behind Rey to button the two buttons at her lower back. The dress was long and flowing, it crossed in the front, leaving her abdomen bare. The back was open and hooked around the neck. She stepped up to the mirror to see herself.

"I never imagined I would wear a dress." She mumbled.

"You look wonderful. Like you belong on Naboo." Larin smiled.

"I feel as though I do." Rey blinked a few times. She had never shown so much skin in public before. If she had worn this on Jakku, her skin would have been worn straight to the bone in an hour. She turned back to Larin. "Thank you so much for your help!"

"Of course." Larin nodded. "Please come back anytime. If you need anything while you're here…don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Rey promised. She took the bag that held her tunic and exited the shop. Just as she began to look for Kylo, her holo-pod beeped. She checked for a message. It was from Kylo Ren. He had gone back to the suite. She turned in that direction and walked slightly faster than usual. He had specifically requested she wear this color? She wanted to see what he thought. Even as she hurried down the cobblestones, she got more looks of appreciation than oddity. Some people even nodded to her as if she was from the neighborhood. She laughed to herself and hugged her bag close to her stomach.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You don't understand. I'm not done here." Kylo snapped at Hux. "It is not your job to decide when and where I go. I am sticking to my original itinerary of three days in Coruscant. If you need something, don't contact me!" he growled and ended the holo. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He heard the front door close.

"Ben?" a voice called and for a second he swore it was his mother. "Are you here?"

"Did everything go ok?" he called and made his way down the hallway to the foyer. "Did you find a dress that you-" he stopped when he saw her standing at the large windows, framed by the setting sun. She turned. He lost his breath.

"I don't look much like I did on Jakku." She smiled shyly.

"Far from it." Was his hoarse reply. He couldn't move. He was scared she would disappear, this vision of his dreams.

"Do you hate it?" she asked slowly. "Is it too much? She assured me this was modest for Naboo." He took in the skin of her stomach, the open back, her shoulder blades, her hair down and ruffled by the wind. "I can always return it. Besides, I heard you paid a lot for it." She added quietly, looking down. He stalked toward her and grabbed her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Don't you dare return it." He husked, eyes wandering over her chest and neck. With that he kissed her deeply, pulling her face up to his and capturing her lips as if he would never have them again. She gasped in surprise, then grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as she melted into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, letting his fingertips dance down her exposed arms. Her eyes remained closed as he held her slightly away from his, as if she was still tasting his lips. "The perfect color."

"You've dreamt of this before." She realized, eyes opening as the bond showed her his deep longings.

"I want to be the one to show you everything you are capable of. Everything you can see, can do, can become." He admitted. She didn't reply, merely let his words wash over her. Both of them knew the words couldn't be acted upon, but neither would bring that to the light at the moment.

"I could stay in this forever." She sighed and twirled lightly for him. "I never knew I could feel so light in clothes. I feel as though I could fly."

"You like it then?"

"I love it!" she cried. "I would wear it on the coldest planet if I could."

"Good." He nodded. "Unfortunately, I can't rip it off of you like your other things." He stared at her analytically and she blushed. "So we should start tonight."

"Start what?"

"Start practicing taking it off." He smirked.


End file.
